ponypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules - MUST READ
st ~Most of these were borrowed from the birthmother of this wiki, The Creepypasta Wiki.~ Above all, Rule #0: Don't be an ass in chat. *Unless, above all, a user is posting porn or breaking one of the MAJOR rules, consult another admin/mod/Wolves_in_the_Basement BEFORE banning them. *You must be 13 OR OLDER TO BE ON THIS SITE. DO NOT LIE ABOUT YOUR AGE IF YOU ARE UNDER 13. If you ARE under 13, you will be asked kindly to please leave. Not leaving results in a kick. Returning after you've been kicked results in a ban (until you are 13). If you obviously lie (such as saying "over 9000!!1") you WILL be banned. If you do not give us your age, chances are you will be banned. Please don't ignore when a moderator or administrator asks you your age. You can read us, and we know you can. *Moderators/Administrators, don't force users for their age. If you think they're underage, don't go "I think you're underage! GTFO NAO" Kindly ask them, for example "How old are you, Mew23? Just curious!". If they don't tell, you are obliged to follow the above rule. *Remember, Think before you post. *Same rules apply in chat as they do on the site (No drama, trolling, etc.). *No spamming of any form. This means posting the same thing over and over, posting the same link over and over, or just posting messages that consist of punctuation (...). It also is posting a single word on each line. *If you're posting a link to a livestream, only repost it every 5-10 minutes or when someone asks for it. *Not saying this is kickable, bannable, or bad for anyone to do, but it's best not to click ".swf"'s unless stated that it is safe to view (as in, "It isn't a screamer guys, it's cool!" BY A MODERATOR/ADMIN). Some "swf" files are screamers, and it's best to keep an eye out for them. Same goes for tinyURL links. I repeat, it isn't a bad thing if you or another user posts a SWF or TinyURL link! I'm just posting a warning because sometimes these can be screamers/shock material. *If you are going to post long links or links in general and are going to use a URL masker, you must use TINYURL or you will be warned. Bit.ly does not--as far as I know--have a preview feature, and I am not clicking on Bit.ly links anyway. However, adf.ly (or other revenue making URL maskers) will get you an instant 3 day kick. *If a majority of the chat requests you stop doing, saying, or posting something...odds are you might want to stop. This is a community chat, and if the community is becoming annoyed with your behavior, the admin/chatmods reserve the right to kick you from chat. *This is a wiki devoted to roleplaying. If you don't want to roleplay, that's fine, but it's best to keep it in PM so you don't flood the chat with something off-topic and unrelated to any RP being played at hand. Sometimes the chat takes a rest from RP; this is normal. *If it doesn't belong on the site, it doesn't belong in chat. *See the people with stars by their name? Don't piss them off. They're admin/chatmods. *Chat boring? Moving too slowly? No one talking? That's not a free pass to start spamming to get people to talk. *Want to get chat moving? Try roleplaying. Post a video of kittens, for all I care. Do what you please as long as it abides by the rules. *Do not complain about chat being dead. If you see that chat is quiet, complaining about it doesn't help any. There are few things more annoying than someone who comes into chat, waits a full minute (maybe even up to three), declares chat is dead, and then promptly leaves. This is moreso annoying when people are actually talking. PROTIP:To get a chat conversation going, stay in chat, that will get more users to join *Want to talk to a certain user? Like, in private? Click their name and select Private Message. NOTE: Private messages are unmoderated. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. *Want to talk all off-topic like? Private message someone to do so. *There is only one chat, and no more rooms can be made at this time. Please keep that in mind when chatting. *Do not spam emoticons for ANY REASON. There's no need to test emotes. Go check out MediaWiki:Emoticons for a list of emotes. There's also no need to post two or more in a row. No, not even (stop) (ban). If you are going to post two emotes together, put a space between the two like I did. *When a chatmod/admin asks you to stop doing something in chat, STOP DOING IT. You will be kicked the second time you disobey their request. If, after being kicked, you continue, you will be banned from chat. *If you do "test" emoticons, you will be kindly asked the first time to not test. Failing that, you will be demanded a second time to stop. Spamming emoticons a third time will result in you not being able to chat for 3-5 days. Emoticons are an interesting addition to chat but cause server strain at high volumes. Spamming emotes crashes chat globally, and not just on this particular one. *Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name. *Someone being a jerk on a different wiki? How about a different site? Open chat is never the place to badmouth other wikia users let alone users of other sites. This is DRAMA and will be treated as such. This goes for any and everyone. No complaining about ED members, wikia staff/members or the like. This applies to my admin and chatmods as well as the users. *If you are teasing or making fun of another chatter, you will be kicked. Saying "JK", "Just kidding" or anything similar doesn't make everything magically okay. *All links posted in chat must be Safe For Work (SFW). If you absolutely feel you must post a non-worksafe image, them mention (before posting or along with the link) that it is Not Safe For Work (NSFW). Do not, however, post pornography of any kind or links to shock sites. This will result in an instant 2 hour ban from chat. *If you're posting links to images, right click the image and post its URL, not the URL of the Google search link. That spams up chat. TL;DR: If your image link doesn't end in a image file extension '''(JPG, JPEG, PNG, GIF, etc.) then you need to figure out how to post the correct link or use '''tinyurl to shorten the link. I urge all tinyurl users and viewers to enable preview mode on their computers, so that you can see the real name of the link to which you are about to go instead of being taken straight there. *No reason to post binary in chat really. Doing this will get you kicked from chat temporarily. *'Do not—and I repeat do not—complain about someone who is logging in/out of chat repeatedly. 99.9% of the time people neither know they are doing it nor can see that they are. There's nothing I can do about people who have connection issues. It's either an issue with the user's internet or a wikia chat issue, but there is no way to tell which it is. As such, it is requested you ignore instances when this happens. '''You will be warned not to complain the first time you do so, warned the second time by being told you will be kicked next time you complain, and then kicked from chat the third time. *NO. ASCII. ART. I have said this before but I must not have been clear on it. No ASCII art of any kind. This is a chat for a site about horror. No reason you would need to post NYANCAT or a giant smiley. Instant kick from chat, no warnings. *No "Zalgo" text. No one can read it and if you're posting it, it's probably not worth reading. It's also old and tired. Give it a rest. *NO SEXUAL TALK. Period. Slight joking or small discussion on fetishes are okay, 'BUT DON'T GO INTO DETAIL! THIS IS SICK, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR WHAT YOU DO TO YOURSELF AT NIGHT! And do NOT let the jokes or discussions continue over a long period of time (30+ minutes). It's obnoxious and the chat gets difficult to control. And yes, this means "IN MY ASS" jokes, too. (Learn some self control, and don't let these jokes go over the thirty minute mark.)' ...Ahem. Yeah, let's try to avoid that. *NO RACISM/Discrimination! If you post prejudice slurs in chat or engage in any part of a racist discussion, you will be banned from chat instantly and for at least a week. There will be '''no' warnings and no chance for appeal on this matter. Calling people "Fag" or "gay" is also not acceptable. *Do NOT pretend that someone or yourself is kicked (Example: ~Wolves in the Basement has been kickbanned~). If you post something you know is against the rules, and you post that after, you will be kicked from chat without mercy or hesitation. *Someone got kicked or banned from chat? Someone got banned from the site? Doesn't matter. It has been dealt with. If you want to inquire about chat blocks or bans in chat do not do so in open chat. Use PMs. Open chat is never going to be the place to talk about spammers, vandals, or people who have abused the rules. Once it has been taken care of, the matter is closed and not open for discussion. *Someone spamming the site? Someone vandalizing pages? Why not PM an admin instead of getting chat all fired up about it. Do not discuss or talk to spammers or vandals in open chat. Quietly mention it to an admin and then leave it in their capable hands. *Do not ask if people will be banned either in chat or from the site or declare that people will be banned either from chat or from the site if you are NOT an admin and/or chatmod. Also, do no speculate on bans and do not demand bans. *If you think a page should be deleted, talk to an admin, they'll take care of it. *No Cleverbot and BEN stuff. Come on, thats old, give it a break *Posting screamers or shock gifs will result in a 5'' ''DAY BAN FROM CHAT. NO EXEPTIONS. A user by the name of Hellninjas said they almost got a heart attack from a screamer posted on the Creepypasta Wiki. We here at the CRPRW want to avoid that as much as possible. *No "tricking" people into getting banned either. That will get you banned, too. *Requesting kicks will get you kicked. *Requesting bans will get you banned (2 hours). *Exclusion: As we all well know, there are many different internet subgroups. Bronies, Benders, Brolans, and so forth. We here at CPRP ask that you do not engage in any act of exclusivism, unless your RP is about joining a "creepy club" or something. You get what I mean. *Language: Now guys, do we speak english? I'd imagine so, or you'd have a tough time reading this. Let's try to make it easier on our fellow members and type with recognizable words please. No "n den i wen 2 da stre" Most people know how to type English, if they know how to speak it. We are not asking you type with the most prim and proper grammar imaginable, we simply ask you do not type in broken english. *You MAY TALK IN ALL CAPS, BUT, there are limits. IF EVERY POST YOU MAKE IS IN ABSOLUTE ALL CAPS, YOU WILL BE WARNED. Now, doesn't it sound like I'm yelling at you in your head? Probably so, and you don't like that either do you? No one does. So please, you MAY use caps, but try limiting it. *Do NOT post links to other wikis. Advertising other wikis is a good way for bad shit to start happening. It's a very simple rule to follow it so there's no excuse for breaking it. Failing to comply with this rule will result in a 3 day ban. This also includes PM'ing every user the link, which is still considered advertising/dodging the rules. *Please keep religion off the site/chat. I have my religion, you may or may not agree with it or have a religion. Who cares? It's annoying to have to fight with people about your beliefs. Keep your religion to yourself if you don't want anyone to bad mouth it, and people that DON'T have a religion/don't share that religion, don't try fighting with them about it. *Let's keep political talk off the chat. It's fine to say you're watching a presidential debate or so, but don't spam things like "OMG ROMNEY SUCKS SO MUCH". It's annoying, spammy, and rude. No one cares. *'Please do not cause drama on the chat. This is a growing problem and it needs to be solved. Anyone that starts drama on the chat again will be banned for 3 days to a week, no exceptions. I don't care who it is. If you get banned here, do NOT go to the Creepypasta Wiki chat, or any other chat for that matter, and harass the administrators/moderators about it.' *Gathering members of the wikia/chat through PM to go onto another chat is considered "invading" and CAN cause drama. It is not advised to do it. *''P.S.: READ THIS. ''I don't want ANYONE asking for this. We have had enough, and ANY requests for one have been suspended for the time being. DON'T BOTHER ASKING FOR ONE. *'Do NOT bring conversations, insults, drama onto this chat from another. This is still considered drama and it's recommended NOT to talk about other members while they are in another chat, as this can cause a serious argument. NOR do we want to see ANY "familty insults" or "mother jokes", it's INCREDIBLY rude and will result in a 3 day to a week ban, depending on the nature of the insult.' *'To restate, NO MORE DRAMA. The ban has been increased to a range of 3 days to a week. We are all tired of it and it NEEDS to stop. Bringing up a past event and arguing about banned members causes drama, talking about a ban/kick/member in another chat causes even MORE drama. If you're caught doing ANY of this, it's an immediate ban.' *No more Mod requests. Either send in an application like you are supposed to, or you will be handed out a week ban on the spot. If you've read all these rules, welcome to the family. <3 Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Help